The invention relates to a portable cutting machine, and more particularly to a machine which is adjustable for cutting sheet material, such as rubber, on an angle or along a vertical edge so as to cut strips of a desired width or thickness.
A prior art machine, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,497, is restricted to cutting only along a vertical line and, consequently, the machine is limited in its utility and applications because of such disadvantage. The present invention, on the other hand, cuts not only on a vertical line, but also at predetermined desired angles or bevels.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel cutting machine having the adjustment capability enabling cuts in material to be made at right angles and also at acute and obtuse angles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting machine with a pivotable main plate or frame supporting the cutting blade adjustable by means of a pivotable arm connected to the main plate or frame and pivotable about the same axis.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for the incremental angular adjustment of the cutting blade by means of a locking mechanism which aligns the pivotable arm in the predetermined angular position for cutting a desired angle or bevel edge on the sheet material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cutting machine which is extremely simple so as to be capable of economic manufacture and one which is durable and composed of relatively few components.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification and referring to the accompanying drawings, which form a material part of this disclosure.
The invention, accordingly, consists in the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described and of which the scope will be indicated by the appended claims.